Art
by Yukari Hyuu-Kei
Summary: /Taruhannya adalah kelulusan. Tapi sungguh, di sini, sekarang, aku merasa tidak bisa apa-apa. Sebelum orang itu mendekatiku dan berkata .../ My first HiruMamo! Special thx for Matsura Akimoto n Sharon himawari! Maaf klu aneh! RnR, please


_Ah, memangnya __kapan orang seperti dia memperhatikanku?_

**Art**

**Desclaimer : **Riichiro Inagaki&Yusuke Murata

**By : **_Yukari Hyuu-Kei_

**Warning : Saya yang paling tahu kalau ini OOC!**

**Special thank's for Matsura Akimoto and Sharon Himawari**

"**Nih, tagihan hadiah ulangtahunnya ..."**

**.**

**.**

**Mamori Anezaki P.O.V**

**.**

Aku menghela napas. Kembali kupandangi kertas di hadapanku. Bukan kertas yang spesial sampai aku memandanginya lekat-lekat. Hanya saja, apa yang ada di dalam kertas itu. Tugas pelajaran kesenian.

_Nilai akan dimasukkan ke rapot dan digunakan sebagai nilai kelulusan._

_Oh, God_! Siapa pun tahu bagaimana gambarku! Nilai kesenianku sudah berkali-kali buruk. Padahal, nilai ini yang akan menentukan kelulusanku. Memang bukan sekolah elit, tapi di Deimon, siapa pun yang nilai rapotnya ada yang dibawah 5, dia tidak akan lulus.

Oke, aku begitu mengerti. Melewati nilai 5 di matematika, fisika, biologi, kimia, sosial, ekonomi, sejarah ... bagiku bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi tidak untuk pelajaran yang biasa dilirik sebelah mata oleh orang lain, aku benar-benar tidak bisa.

_Art_

Kembali kuremas hasil gambarku. Gagal lagi!

"Kalau hasilnya terus begini, bagaimana aku bisa berhasil?" sontakku kesal. Aku terus menghardik diriku sendiri. Tapi akhirnya, aku sadar. Itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Oi, manager sialan!"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara, walau aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan itu. Seorang iblis berambut pirang berdiri di sana sambil menggelembungkan permen karet tanpa gulanya.

"Aku sedang sibuk!" seruku.

"Sesibuk apa kau jika harus kubandingkan dengan persiapan kita untuk Chrismast Bowl, hah?" balasnya ketus. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Hiruma-_kun_! Tolong mengerti sedikit ...! Aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Mungkin bagimu yang hanya perlu menyogok ini merupakan masalah yang mudah, tapi tidak untukku!"

"Soal tugas kesenian. Itu yang kau maksud?" sambar Hiruma lagi. Aku merengut kesal.

"Iya, benar! Tugas kesenian yang mudah dan bisa saja kau remehkan dengan gampangnya!" jawabku setengah berteriak. Menggabungkan majas ironi di perkataanku.

Balon permen karet Hiruma pecah.

"Kalau kau mengerti, cepat lakukan tugasmu, manager sialan!"

"Berhenti panggil aku dengan nama itu!" tukasku. Aku menopang dagu di meja. _Dia yang tidak mengerti!_ Umpatku dalam hati.

"Mamori,"

_Deg_!

"Apa ... yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Aku menyebut namamu, manager sialan. Kalau kau lebih suka dipanggil dengan namamu, aku tidak segan-segan mengatakannya,"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Apa yang membuat makhluk sepertimu tiba-tiba saja punya hati begitu, hah?"

"Kekeke, kau tahu, aku memang tidak punya hati dari dulu!"

Aku semakin tidak mengerti soal dirinya. _Apa-apaan dia? Dia yang melakukan, kenapa dia yang mengelak?_

Tiba-tiba saja, Hiruma sudah berada di sebelahku. Membuatku berjengit. "Hi, Hiruma-_kun_!"

"Kalau ingin membuat gambar yang berperasaan, gambar saja apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Sebisa mungkin itu yang kau suka, Manager Sialan,"

Lalu, dia meninggalkanku. Sengaja memberiku waktu, untuk berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Hiruma-_kun_! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti! Hiruma!" panggilku. Tapi terlambat. Pintu ruang klub sudah kembali ditutup oleh iblis itu.

_Hiruma ..._

_Dia ..._

_._

_._

_._

_Iblis yang kucin—_

—_Eh, apa? __Apa yang baru saja kubilang?_

_..._

_Aku memang merasakan sesuatu diantara diriku dan Hiruma._

_..._

_Tapi, mungkinkah?_

_..._

_Benarkah perasaan yang hanya kutebak ini?_

_..._

_Aku mencintai Hiruma?_

_Mungkinkah?_

_Art_

_Beberapa hari berlalu._

Aku memandang puas hasil kerjaku. Sebuah gambar sedernaha. Memang, tema gambar yang kubuat ini mirip dengan tema yang dipikirkan kebanyakan siswa sekolah dasar.

Memang belum bisa dibilang bagus. Tapi cukuplah untuk mendapat nilai setidaknya 6. Aku menghela napas. Tiba-tiba saja, aku terpikir suatu hal.

Aku kembali mengambil kertas gambar dan pensilku. Lalu melewatkan coretan-coretan di sana.

Beberapa saat, akhirnya jadilah gambar itu.

_Art_

"Mamo!"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat di sana, dua orang sahabatku—Sara dan Ako sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Lantas, mereka berdua mendekat.

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas kesenian?" tanya Sara antusias. Ako menyikut Sara yang polos, dengan tatapan mengatakan jangan-bicara-soal-kesenian-bersama-Mamo!-Dia-pasti-akan-tersinggung!

"Tidak apa, Ako," tukasku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf, Mamo. Aku cuma ... ingin tahu. Hahaha ..." Sara tertawa kosong.

"Nah, ayo masuk kelas!" ajak Ako sambil menarik tanganku. Menyeretku ke pintu kelas yang sudah tidak jauh lagi.

"Eh, tunggu!" seruku. Ako berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya sedikit urusan," aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

_Art_

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Akhirnya, aku berhasil! Aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai 65 di pelajaran kesenian. Silakan saja kalian mau tertawa sepuasnya, tapi sekarang, aku begitu gembira. Tiba-tiba saja, aku kembali teringat—tentang siapa yang mengajariku cara mengambar dengan baik. Orang itu ... Orang itu adalah ...

_Youichi Hiruma?_

Aku menghentikan langkahku ke rumah. _Apa aku hanya bermimpi soal ini?_ bisik hati kecilku.

Ah, sudahlah! Buat apa aku memikirkan hal tidak penting begitu? Yang penting, sekarang, aku bisa tenang soal kelulusan!

_Terimakasih, Hiruma-kun!_

**End**

**OMAKE**

"Apa ini?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari lokernya yang lebih mewah dari loker siswa lain.

Sebuah gambar.

Gambar wajahnya.

Dan di pojok bawah, ada sebuah tanda tangan.

Tanda tangan Mamori.

"Huh, orang sialan macam apa yang meletakkan gambar katak di lokerku?" gumam Hiruma sambil meremas kertas itu, lantas membuangnya.

Mamori-san, sepertinya gambarmu masih belum berhasil ...

_Art_

"YAA! MINNAA!" teriak Suzuna sambil mendobrak pintu ruang konversi pemain all star Jepang *wow*.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang dengan berteriak-teriak begitu, _my sister_?" tanya Taki norak sambil berputar-putar gaje di tempatnya berdiri.

"Lihat! Lihat! Aku melihatnya di tempat sampah!" seru Suzuna sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang sudah terlihat lecek.

"Kau mengobok-obok tempat sampah hanya untuk mendapatkan gambar yang sudah kumal itu? Nggak SMART!" ujar Kotaro menyela. Suzuna merengut kesal.

"Kalian harus melihat yang ada di dalamnya!" Suzuna menunjuk tanda tangan Mamori di pojok bawah.

"I, itu ... tanda tangan Mamori!" jerit Monta. Heran, ya? Monyet ini apal aja tanda tangannya.

"Ya, dan lihatlah! Siapa yang digambar oleh Mamo-nee ini!" Suzuna mengganti arah telunjuknya ke tengah gambar, tempat gambar katak—ehm, maksudnya tempat terdapat gambar wajah Hiruma.

"Hah? Memangnya ngapain Kak Mamori menggambar katak?"

_Art_

**Saya minta maaf dengan sangat! ****Terutama untuk Sharon himawari-senpai dan Matsura Akimoto-senpai! Saya ngebuatnya nggak kayak yang diinginkan, yah? MAAF! MAAF! MAAAAFF!**

**Maklum, yah, readers. Ini adalah fict HiruMamo pertama saya. Hasilnya ya ... begini. Nggak lebih *apasih*.**

**Supaya saya bisa membuat yang lebih baik, lebih diharapkan pembaca, lebih bermutu, lebih bermodal, lebih layak *ini masalah fanfic atau wirausaha, sih?* dibaca ... SEMUANYA! Silakan, kirimkan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Yaaay! **

**Itu, kan, katak?****


End file.
